nochefandomcom-20200215-history
Ayuda:Crear páginas sobre artistas
frame|james alejandro cantante compositor Historial Jhonatan Alejandro Moreno Camacho nacio el 18 de agosto de 1994 en san felix ,ciudad bolivar venezuela. Mejor conocido como James alejandro comienza su carrera a la edad de 11 años. Sus padres son Daniel Rafael Moreno Hernández y su madre Yetzenia del Carmen Camacho Esparragoza. Comienza su sueño en la banda soneros de Anzoátegui como tocador de flauta, con su maestra Haydee Durán. Mientras pertenecía a la prestigiosa banda, Alejandro quería lograr algo más allá de ser solo un tocador de flauta, ser cantante solista, pero veía que su sueño cada día decaía tratando de ser el mejor y lograr lo que él quería por la falta de apoyo. A los años empieza a estudiar actuación en la iglesia adventista del séptimo día, de hay surgió su preocupación de ser alguien más. James a la edad de 13 años empieza como solista en la misma iglesia adventista con la canción “Digno eres Dios”. Al mismo tiempo, surgen serios problemas personales, razones por la cual se retira. A la edad de 15 años, James logra por primera vez pegar en los concursos cristianos en Maturín, Estado Monagas, específicamente en “El Morichal” con el tema “Digno eres Dios”. EL 10 de Abril del 2010 fue llamado el joven más clásico en música cristiana de dicha congregación. Fue llamado el 13 de Abril del mismo año para los premios músico-cristiano de la zona, pero su abuela fallece el mismo día en la noche, causa por la cual, no retira el premio ganado con tanto esfuerzo por dicha de su padre. De tantos problemas, James Alejandro decide vivir con su madre en San Félix, Ciudad Guayana, donde comienza de nuevo su carrera musical. James continua su actividad académica estudiantil en la Unidad Educativa Nacional 11 de Abril, En promoción del instituto, James participa en un evento de música llanera, en la que tomo por tema “Ella o el” original de Luis Silva, donde recibió el premio como mejor voz llanera del instituto. Al darse cuenta de su buen manejo vocalistico y destreza en el baile dance, James Alejandro tuvo la idea ser cantante y bailarín del genero pop/dance. Escribe su primer tema doblado al español (Todo mi amor eres tu) original de su fans Michael Jackson (I just can´t stop loving you) el 17 de marzo del 2009. Actualmente, James Alejandro tiene un sueño el cual espera cumplir con la ayuda de Dios y de todos sus seres queridos; llegar a alcanzar ser un cantante y bailarín famoso del genero pop/dance. Miembro * Ruben Dario Hurtado (diseño fotografico) (2010_Presente) * Edgar Ramos (manager) (2010-Presente) * Nayelis Salas (Guitarra/Coros) (2011-Presente) * Oswaldo lopez (Bateria/Coros) (2011 393989_359553587389317_354189084592434_1461001_173881342_n.jpg 402509_356008071077202_354189084592434_1450293_2031844437_n.jpg 407550_355646577780018_354189084592434_1449438_716621758_n.jpg 409027_360377143973628_354189084592434_1462595_901150676_n.jpg 424932_366667876677888_354189084592434_1477407_1502653917_n.jpg 430020_356366404374702_354189084592434_1451346_1984115873_n.jpg 407550 355646577780018 354189084592434 1449438 716621758 n.jpg|james -Presente) Discografía Sencillos * Todo mi amor eres tu * monster criminal Videos * Tu rock en mi mundo- Dirigino por Ruben hurtado y chanlle hurtado * Remember the time Editado por Carlos Manuel Coa Giras * that more with my life Tour 2010 * " criminal monster " Tour 2012 Premios Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Local 34. * Facebook Oficial de Local 34 * Twitter Oficial de Local 34 Categoría:Musica